


Being Twins

by flootiger



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:33:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3887650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flootiger/pseuds/flootiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small collection of twin drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Twins

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for m 8th fanniversary on April 15th :) Just some little stories I collected, some old, some new. Enjoy!

**Testing**  
  
The glass lays smashed between them, splintered into a thousand pieces across the tiled floor. It had happened without either of them thinking; Tom’s hand had grabbed Bill’s wrist, twisting him close and Bill had surged towards his twin automatically. Neither had thought of the glass clutched in Bill’s other hand until it landed with a crash.  
  
Bill meets Tom’s wide eyes across the small gulf, his heart hammering against his ribcage and his stomach knotting uncomfortably.  
  
Carefully, Tom reaches for Bill again. Slender fingers curl around Bill’s forearm. Not wanting to do anything else, Bill let’s his brother guide him close until he feels Tom’s breath ghost over his lips, testing.  
  
  
 **Waiting**  
  
Tom watches as the wind buffets the trees outside. It is a bitterly cold night and the snow has been falling horizontally for hours. They were supposed to be coming home together, but Bill has been held back at the studio, his English apparently not quite sounding native enough.   
  
Headlights illuminate the front drive as a car crunches to a halt in the snow. A minute later Tom hears the turn of a key and Bill is falling through the doorway gracelessly.   
  
He looks like a snow queen, Tom thinks as cold lips press against his own and Bill folds himself into Tom’s waiting arms.   
  
  
 **Stripping**    
  
Tom can’t believe what he is seeing.   
  
Bill is standing on their coffee table topless, the front of his jeans hanging open obscenely and a predatory look in his kohl-lined eyes.   
  
Tom can only stare from his position on the sofa.   
  
“You want this?” Bill purrs. In a sensual movement he is out of his jeans, now only clad in the tiniest pair of boxers Tom has ever seen. With a smouldering look, Bill turns and wiggles his ass playfully.   
  
Tom swallows.   
  
Next thing he knows Bill is in his lap, grinding his ass down against Tom’s cock and hissing, “ _Fuck me, Tom_.”   
  
  
 **Coachella-ing**  
  
Lights flash behind Tom’s eyes as he tosses his head into the sky. They are surrounded by their friends, thrown close together by the dancing revellers. When he opens his eyes he sees Bill in front of him, dancing with Andy and glowing with neon lights and euphoria.   
  
Andy’s arms wrap around Bill and tug him close so they are dancing hip to hip. It’s friendly, platonic, caring, but Tom hates the stab of jealousy that wrenches his heart.   
  
He wishes he could hold his twin like that.   
  
Bill turns, catches his eye and smiles, a silent  _I love you_.   
  
  
 **Breaking**  
  
“Tom, please don’t do this,” Bill begs.   
  
Tom can hear the desperate sob that follows and his heart breaks. But he doesn’t look back, closing the door with a slam and disappearing into the night.   
  
His escalade takes him far away; so far he can no longer feel Bill all around him, no longer remember why he left in the first place. He gets lost on the way back, but eventually finds himself home, hand poised against the solid wood of Bill’s bedroom door.   
  
The door opens to reveal a dishevelled looking Bill and before he can react, Tom envelopes his brother in a hug.   
  
“ _I’m sorry_.”   
  
  
 **Touching**  
  
Bill gasps as Tom’s fingers touch him  _right there_  for the first time.   
  
“Are you okay?” Tom croaks.   
  
Bill nods and feels his newly long hair tickle his shoulders and neck. Earlier, Tom hadn’t been able to keep his eyes off Bill and now they’re on the bus, trying fervently to be silent as Tom’s wet fingers press gently into his body. It’s not a pleasant feeling, but it doesn’t hurt either. Bill squirms and Tom’s digits slide deeper.   
  
“Oh!” Bill’s eyes widen and his thighs clamp around his twin.   
  
Instantly, Tom swoops down to shut him up with a biting kiss.   
  
  
 **Smoking**    
  
The night is warm, almost too warm but Bill hums happily as his lips close around the end of his cigarette. Inside the house, Georg and Gustav are here to celebrate the completion of their new album. It feels unreal to Bill, they’ve been working on it for so long and now it’s over.   
  
“I knew I’d find you here.”   
  
Warm hands on his hips make Bill turn round and lean into Tom. Humming again he plucks the cigarette from his own lips and places it between Tom’s, watching his brother’s cheeks hollow. Smiling, Bill leans in and touches his lips to the skin just above Tom’s beard.   
  
  
 **Babysitting**  
  
“We’re not watching this,” Bill announces as he walks into the room with a bowl of popcorn.   
  
“I’m in charge and I say we are,” Tom asserts loudly as he feels Bill deposit himself beside him on the sofa. They’re home alone for the first time and Tom had been told very solemnly that he is to look after Bill, makes sure he eats, make sure he sleeps.   
  
Which Tom takes to mean, babysit him.   
  
Without warning, the remote is snatched from his hand and Tom squawks.   
  
“My turn,” Bill declares smugly.   
  
Tom lunges for him and the popcorn goes flying.   
  
  
 **Flying**    
  
“Will you stop,” Bill snaps, sliding a disdainful look at Tom’s jittery knee.   
  
Tom obliges, because he knows he’s not in a position to argue.   
  
“I’m missing a spa weekend for this,” Bill continues. “Shay was pissed.”   
  
Tom winces guiltily, but refuses to take the bait.   
  
“I still can’t see why you can’t go to New York alone,” Bill is now angrily flipping through the on-flight magazine.   
  
Suddenly, the plane lurches and Tom tenses, his hand flying to grab for Bill’s.   
  
Instead of pulling away like Tom had expected, Bill threads their fingers together secretly and holds onto Tom.   
  
“Now I remember why,” Tom hears Bill murmur gently.   
  
  
 **Burning**  
  
There is nothing in the world Bill likes more than kissing Tom. His twin is pushing Bill against the wall, one leg shoved between Bill’s and his hands are roaming all over Bill’s skin, lighting his whole body on fire.   
  
“Bill,” Tom moans against Bill’s lips.   
  
“Tom,” Bill replies as he opens his mouth to let Tom in. It’s so hot; they’re both sweating but are too caught up in each other to remove the layers preventing skin to skin contact.   
  
“Kiss me,” Bill whispers.   
  
“I am,” Tom says, but kisses him more, harder, deeper. The next moment, Tom pulls back to eye Bill fondly. “Love kissing you,” he tells him.   
  
  
 **Swimming**    
  
Tom watches for a moment from the threshold of the French windows. Bill’s body is long and lean, his arms and legs toned from the hours spent in the pool since they moved to LA. Tom smiles to himself when he thinks of spooning behind Bill in bed and splaying his hands over his still soft belly.   
  
Still grinning, he steps onto the patio and moves towards the pool until he crouches at one end, waiting for Bill to come up for air.  
  
“Oh!” Bill gasps a little when he emerges from the water. “When did you get here?”   
  
“Just now.”   
  
Bill’s eyes crinkle at the edge when Tom cups his wet cheek in one hand.   
  
  
 **Texting**  
  
Bill’s phone buzzes in his back pocket and he jumps, not expecting the vibration. He’s running late, so he hastily extracts his phone with an annoyed huff.   
  
 _When r u coming home?_  
  
Bill rolls his eyes but his irritation is forgotten.   
  
 _After the shoot_  
  
Bill watches the screen, knowing Tom’s reply will be immediate.   
  
 _Can I come too?  
  
It will b really boring for u   
  
I like watching u _  
  
Bill’s belly flips and he bites his lip as he taps out a response.  
  
 _Fine  
  
Fine?   
  
U can come _  
  
Bill doesn’t know why he’s surprised when Tom turns up at his photoshoot and knows one or two photos will be unusable; he is unable to suppress his goofy smile as Tom winks at him from behind the camera.   
  
  
 **Crying**    
  
Tom has never known his brother to fall apart like this. His whole body has collapsed into Tom’s arms, crumpled, undone and trembling with sobs that Tom doesn’t know how to stop.   
  
“Shh,” he soothes, running shaking hands over Bill’s back. Tom tries to focus on fixing his twin, and not how many ribs he can count beneath his fingers.   
  
“I hate them,” Bill cries against Tom’s neck.   
  
“I hate them, too,” Tom says fiercely, vicious anger rearing as he says the words. “I’ve got you.” These words are softer, for Bill.   
  
Tom doesn’t know how to stop Bill hurting so he just holds him tightly and breathes into his long hair.   
  
  
 **Loving**  
  
They are exhausted, the final show of their  _Feel It All Part 2_  tour now over. They all have separate hotel rooms, a final reward for all their hard work, but Tom finds himself knocking on the door that connects his room to Bill’s.   
  
There is barely a seconds delay before it’s swinging wide, revealing a tired but content looking Bill.   
  
There are no words exchanged as Tom steps over the threshold and pulls Bill to his chest, grounding himself after the craziness of tour life.   
  
“I love you,” Bill breathes into Tom’s neck and Tom squeezes, never wanting to let go of his twin.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
